Vil Reus
by Lyldane
Summary: No tendría que haberse dejado guiar por su atolondrada amiga Ino. No tendría que haber permitido que él la acompañara hasta casa. Se había confiado de su rareza. Y de su propia psique aletargada, fruto del sake y el desenfreno de aquella "trágica" noche. Sakura se afanaba en buscar responsables a diestro y siniestro, cuando la respuesta se hallaba delante de sus mismísimas narices.


¡Saludos a todos!

Les traigo esta vez una nueva historia del fandom de Naruto, centrada en el paring SaiSaku. Sí, lo sé, no es una pareja muy convencional que digamos, pero me pirran las locuras... y os aseguro que esta historia lo es XD ¿Producto de una enajenación transitoria? Quien sabe, pero creo haberle conseguido sacar el punto de coherencia con el universo creado por Kishimoto... aunque el contenido sea bastante más fuerte.

El Rated M es por algo: aviso de contenido sexual explícito a lo largo de los sucesivos capítulos del fic... que si me preguntáis por el número, todavía no lo sé. Preveo que sea de longitud media, no muy largo, porque la pretensión que tengo tampoco es una enrevesada y complejísima trama. Si tuviera que clasificarlo de alguna manera, antes que de Romance (que también), lo calificaría de Comedia. O intento de ella. El pelinegro da pie a muchas situaciones divertidas, a mi parecer:)

Como siempre reviews bien recibidos, contadme qué os parece la historia y si queréis que la continúe o no.

(En un par de días termino exámenes y continuaré con este y mi otro fic, así que prometo no tardarme en exceso en actualizar)

Y sin más dilación, os dejo. ¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, mía sólo es la historia (quedando así mismo prohibida su publicación en cualquier plataforma, yo únicamente publico en fanfiction).

.

* * *

 **Vil Reus**

 _Por Lyldane_

 **Capítulo 1: Cuando algo hace _click_**

 ** _._**

Se había dedicado a analizar exhaustivamente los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban durante toda la noche, apostado como el mejor de los vigilantes en una esquina de la taberna. Tras cenar al aire libre en varias de las mesas de madera que habían colocado en el parque, el numeroso grupo se había trasladado a aquel recién inaugurado izakaya, en el centro de la nueva ciudad. Habían cerrado el local para ellos, por lo que casi se les exigió que la bebida y las rondas de raciones para compartir salieran de cocina y barra una detrás de otra, sin descanso. Las circunstancias no eran para menos.

La reparación de Konoha había concluido, tras meses y meses de trabajo y dedicación. Hacía mucho tiempo, antes de la ahora lejana invasión por parte de Akatsuki, que no existían motivos por los que alegrarse verdaderamente. La celebración se había elegido por unanimidad, casi con ansia, tal vez por el miedo a que otra nueva desgracia cayera sobre sus vidas y les impidiera gozar de unas merecidas horas de felicidad.

Era la primera vez que Sai asistía a una fiesta, y el panorama que se le presentaba ante los ojos no podía sino complacerle sobremanera. Aquel era material de primerísima calidad para su estudio de lo social y las relaciones humanas. Atendía como el mejor de los alumnos, y los hechos se sucedían a tal velocidad que deseó contar con tres pares más de ojos para abarcar todos los rincones de la oscura sala.

— ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD FLORECE DOS VECES, TENTEN, PERO NO POR ELLO DEBEMOS DEJAR PASAR EL MOMENTO!

El estruendo que provocaba Rock Lee subido sobre una de las mesas resonaba sobre el ya considerable murmullo general. A su lado, Gai-sensei lo coreaba sin descanso.

— ¡MUY BIEN, LEE! ¡SÓLO LOS SABIOS RECONOCEN EL VERDADERO VALOR DEL PRESENTE! —Junto a ellos, Tenten se tapaba los ojos—. ¿PORQUE QUÉ ES EL MAÑANA, AL FIN Y AL CABO, SINO INCERTIDUMBRE Y DUDA?

Rock Lee se echó a llorar dramáticamente.

— ¡NO SÓLO UN LEGENDARIO SHINOBI, ES USTED UN MAESTRO EXISTENCIALISTA, GAI-SENSEIIIII!

—Debería haberme ido con Neji—se lamentó la castaña, a punto de echarse a llorar también.

El Hyuga había abandonado el bar apenas había comenzado la noche, no sin antes llevarse consigo a su querida prima Hinata, que tras dos sorbos de sake había caído fulminada como por un rayo.

Sai había descubierto esa noche que el alcohol tenía efectos diferentes sobre las personas. Conocía su definición gracias al diccionario, y los síntomas que éste definía como "embotamiento de los sentidos", "desinhibición en los comportamientos" y "ensalzamiento de las amistades" se habían manifestado con patente generalidad. Pero los que había consumido más de lo recomendado, presentaban unos datos que se salían de la gráfica de muestreo que Sai iba confeccionando conforme se desarrollaba la noche.

Shino se había despojado de sus gafas de sol y charlaba con galantería con un par de mujeres jounin a las que el de Raíz no reconocía. Se valía de su inesperado repertorio de chistes ingeniosos para hacerlas reír. Sai había leído en una de sus revistas científicas favoritas, _Corazón de kunoichi,_ que el humor era un buen recurso para ganarse a las mujeres. Él también lo había intentado, pero únicamente había recibido miradas de completa desconfianza y extrañeza por parte de las cajeras del supermercado. No lo entendía.

Él aplicaba al dedillo todo lo referido al extraño mundo de las relaciones y la amistad, pero siempre le salía mal.

— ¡Sai-kun!

Ino Yamanaka se acercó hasta él con un leve contoneo de caderas. Sai analizó aquel gesto con ojo experto, reconociendo una intención cordial.

—Ino-san—la saludó con su típica sonrisa.

Las mejillas de la rubia presentaban un leve tono sonrojado, signo inequívoco de que también actuaba bajos los efectos del alcohol.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Oh, desde luego—respondió con franqueza—. Es una experiencia sumamente interesante.

Ella asentía ininterrumpidamente, con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios. Sai dudaba de que realmente escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Te apetece una copa?

—De verdad siento el tener que verme obligado a rechazar tu oferta. Es necesario que me mantenga en condiciones óptimas para mi estudio de campo.

Ino sacudió la cabeza ante el tropel de palabrería que se le venía encima, tomándose su tiempo para comprender que aquello suponía una negativa. Infló los carrillos haciendo un puchero.

— ¡NARUTO! —Tomó violentamente al atolondrado jinchuriki y lo introdujo en la conversación—. ¿Así es como se ocupa el héroe de Konoha de sus amigos, dejándolos solos durante toda la noche…?

Naruto se la quedó mirando un rato largo, para luego percatarse de la presencia de Sai, y volver la atención de nuevo a la Yamanaka. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, más lento incluso que de costumbre.

—Qué quieres decirme…

La rubia enseñó los dientes de pura desesperación para después batir exageradamente las pestañar y arrimarse al jinchuriki. Naruto se tensó al sentir el generoso pecho de la Yamanaka aplastarse contra su brazo.

—Nee, Naruto-kun…—aflautó la voz—. Podrías pedirnos una copa para Sai-kun y otra para mí, ¿qué te parece?

—M-M-Me encantaría Ino-chan—sonrió, rascándose la nuca—. Pero la verdad es que después de la última ronda ya no me queda ni un mísero ryo…

En milésimas de segundo la rubia se apartó de su lado y chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

—Es igual—salió trotando hacia sus compañeros de equipo, que descansaban alrededor de una mesita—. ¡Shi-ka-ma-ru!

Sai observó, interesado. El aludido puso una cara de puro espanto al ver a su compañera acercarse con un semblante sospechosamente amistoso. Conocía a Ino desde hacía demasiados años, y el sake únicamente había potenciado lo evidente de sus intenciones. Era como un libro abierto para él.

—Ya sé lo que vas a pedirme y la respuesta es NO.

Ella se sentó a su lado, colgándose de su brazo.

—Eres un aburrido, señorito Nara…

El moreno la miró con cara de fastidio.

—No creas que tu coquetería va a servirte conmigo. Ese tipo de habilidades no me afecta en absoluto.

Aquello sonó como un reto para Ino, que tenía en muy alta estima sus destrezas de seducción y su propia persona. Miró a su compañero desde abajo, con un brillo de ebrio empeño en sus bonitos ojos azules.

— ¿Uh, estás seguro?

Shikamaru dio un respingo cuando por debajo de la mesa la rubia le colocó una mano sobre el muslo izquierdo, peligrosamente cerca de determinada área prohibida. Sai asintió asombrado y se anotó mentalmente el gesto.

—Por Dios, Ino. ¿Qué haces?

El moreno se apartó la garra de encima con un manotazo y se tapó la boca con la otra. La rubia sonrió satisfecha.

—Shikamaru… te has puesto rojo.

—No es verdad.

—Chicos—levantó la vista del plato en ese momento Chouji, que había permanecido en todo momento a su lado pero demasiado centrado en su ración de papas—. ¿Os apetece una de calamares para compartir?

— ¡Para Shika mejor una de almejitas al vapor!

La disputa de a dos no tardó en comenzar. Dado el estado de la rubia transcurrió de manera algo diferente a lo habitual: ella reía en todo momento, mientras que Shikamaru escupía las palabras atropelladamente, rojo como una granada.

Sai estaba orgulloso consigo mismo. Había conseguido entender el símil de la Yamanaka, que hacía referencia explícita al órgano sexual femenino. Como él, también ella había recibido la reprimenda por parte de un tercero. Sai no lograba comprenderlo del todo. El tema sexual era algo íntimo y privado, pero sus manuales también decían que se trataba de algo natural, inherente al ser humano. ¿Por qué tanto problema con eso, entonces? No era capaz de salvar la incongruencia.

Sai miró en derredor a la búsqueda de la solución de sus dudas. Ella siempre lo ayudaba cuando no comprendía del todo algún párrafo de sus libros, pues coincidían al menos dos veces por semana en la biblioteca. Divisó a la chica en cuestión sentada en un taburete, con los codos sobre la barra y los brazos sujetando el peso de su cabeza. La flanqueaban entre Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taichou.

—Hola fea.

Sus acompañantes miraron al intruso con rostro de puro terror. Sai se había obcecado en mantener el sobrenombre de la pelirrosa, pues estaba seguro de que aunque al principio había resultado un despropósito, terminaría por reforzar el vínculo de amistad que poco a poco había construido con ella.

Sakura levantó la vista con pesadez, con la mejilla todavía apoyada sobre el dorso de la mano. Tardó unos instantes en reconocer al sujeto y acabar con su espontáneo ataque de hipo.

—Sai…—balbuceó—. Eres un imbécil.

El agravado miró interrogante a sus superiores. Su sensei sacudió la cabeza y puso cara de completo desmayo bajo la máscara.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Sai—le aconsejó—. No es el mejor momento para…

— ¡U-Usted también es un imbécil, sensei! —lo interrumpió, señalándolo con un dedo acusador y arrastrando las palabras.

El capitán Yamato soltó una ruidosa carcajada y terminó con su decimoquinto vaso de sake. Kakashi se había mantenido a su lado en todo momento a sabiendas del cambio inestable que se producía en su psique en cuanto el alcohol hacía efecto. Demasiadas salidas con el equipo jounin testimoniaban los hechos.

—Pobres diablos que estamos hechos, que ninguna mujer nos aprecia, Kakashi…

La pelirrosa se inclinó hacia un lateral con el propósito de alcanzar al usuario del mokuton por las solapas del chaleco, pero estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y el exANBU tuvo que sostenerla y volverla a sentar en el taburete.

—Y qué decir de usted…—agitaba la mano en el aire—. Yamato-taichou… usted… sí que es un completo imbécil.

El aludido se dejó caer sobre la barra teatralmente.

—Vas a hacerme llorar, Sakura-san.

—Pues llora—le concedió ella, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Llora si quieres, p-porque a mí no me importará… ¡Todos los hombres sois iguales! —los señaló uno a uno—. Unos desagradecidos… pedazos de mierda y…

Se sorbió la nariz y volvió a hipar. Sai jamás se había planteado la idea de encontrarse con su compañera en un estado tan lamentable. Decidió que dada su condición, no podría responder fiablemente a su pregunta. Sus dudas conceptuales tendrían que esperar.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, pero ella se rió forzadamente y sin gracia. Se volvió al moreno con exasperación.

— ¿Que qué ha pasado? A ver, a ver…—suspendió las manos en el aire—. ¡Nada, parece ser! Solamente que TODOS vosotros habéis consssspirado contra mí. Hay un complós en mi contra.

Sai parpadeó, sin saber bien a qué se refería.

— ¿Un complot, quieres decir?

—Eso mismo—lo cogió de los hombros—. ¿Os ha engañado él, verdad? Quién sino iba a liderar el ejército de imbéciles…—asintió con la cabeza—. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… a mí también me encandiló con sus artimañas—sollozó—. Sasuke-kun…

Nada más oír aquel nombre vetado para Sakura, Kakashi soltó una exclamación y se puso en pie rápidamente.

—Oi, oi, me parece que ya es hora de volver a casa.

— ¡No, no! —se negó ella, agarrándose al vasito vacío como una posesa—. Quiero una copa mássss…. Y continuar maldiciendo a ese, Uchiha…—bufó como un gato cabreado—. ¡No lo soporto! ¡A él y a su condenada venganza! Naruto y yo esforzándonos tanto, y él…—dio un golpe que a punto estuvo de romper el granito de la mesa—. Estoy hasta las narices de llorar. ¡Que se vaya a la mierrrrda!

En ese momento, Yamato era arrastrado por Gai-sensei para unirse en un cántico grupal en conjunto con Lee y Naruto, que permanecía ocupado en ese preciso instante enzarzado en una acalorada discusión con Kiba. Kakashi sopesó sus opciones, palpándose el puente de la nariz. No podía dejar al capitán y al junchiruki solos, quién sabía lo que serían capaces de hacer. Y dejando a su cuarto alumno con la pelirrosa podía estar tranquilo.

En su vulnerable estado no día encargársela a cualquier, pero Sai era demasiado raro. Y en ese sentido, confiable.

O eso creyó.

—Llévala a casa, Sai.

— ¡N-No soy una niña, sensei! —Le echó en cara—. Puedo volver por mi propio pie…

En ese momento trastabilló y el pelinegro la retuvo del brazo antes de que tocara el suelo y se partiera la nariz de un golpe. Sakura terminó por suspirar y dejarse sostener por su compañero.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Sai obedeció a las instrucciones y salieron del izakaya. Les recibió un cielo estrellado y una ligera brisa que soplaba fresca, pero sin ser lo suficientemente fría como para resultar molesta. El clima de Konoha era siempre templado, daba igual la estación del año.

Aun en su estado, Sakura sabía muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse, cosa que Sai agradeció pues no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba su casa. Aun a pesar de considerarla su mejor amiga, todavía no sabía muchas cosas acerca de Sakura.

—Esto es por culpa de Ino, la muy perra…—se explicaba por el camino—. ¡Otra más! ¡Y otra! No paraba de rrrrepetir.

—Ino-san es muy graciosa.

Sakura miró de reojo su rostro sonriente, y frunció los labios en una mueca desagradable.

—Sí, y muy guapa, ¿verdad que sí Sai?

El de Raíz no entrevió el peligro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, sin variar un ápice su sonrisa.

—Y tienes el valor de preguntarme eso…—sacudió la cabeza—. ¡TÚ! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¡Creo acordarme de que la llamaste prrreciosa el día que te la presenté, delante de todos!

Sai se encontraba confuso.

—Sí lo hice—admitió—. Porque tú me lo dijiste.

— ¡Porque pensaba que ibas a soltarle algún improperio digno de una buena bofetada en toda la cara!

Sai se dio ligeros toquecitos en la barbilla, pensativo. No entendía a donde quería llegar a parar.

— ¿Y por qué iría a hacer eso?

— ¡PUES NO SE, DÍMELO TÚ! —le espetó—. ¡Conmigo bien que lo hiciste!

— ¡Oh! Te refieres a eso—asintió sonriendo—. Sí.

Sakura se detuvo en medio de la calle, desierta a esas horas de la madrugada. Hizo un ejercicio de autocontrol envidiable para no abrirle la cabeza en dos allí mismo.

— ¡¿SÍ, ESO ES TODO?!

— No te entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— ¡Que me expliques por qué te dirigiste de aquella manera conmigo, y de aquella otra con ella! —lo agarró de las solapas, zarandeándolo—. ¡Por qué la diferencia! ¡¿Tan horrible soy en verdad?!

Terminó soltándolo para pasarme una mano por la cara, cosa que Sai agradeció pues él conseguía pensar mejor cuando no estaba siendo sacudido. La contempló con la mirada vidriosa clavada en el suelo. ¿Ella era horrible? No, el nunca había pensado en eso. De hecho, ni siquiera se había planteado un concepto de belleza diferente al que él utilizaba en su arte, en sus dibujos y láminas. La estudió un momento en silencio.

No, definitivamente ella no era horrible. Tenía unos ojos verdes en tonos jade, brillantes y expresivos, y su cabello de inusual rosa brillaba con apariencia suave y cuidada. Sus facciones, aunque distaban mucho de la perfecta asimetría, podían considerarse delicadas y exóticas. Y su cuerpo… lo analizó milimétricamente. Tal vez algo delgada para su gusto, sin una parte delantera notable… pero las mallas negras que vestía con regularidad descubrían un trasero considerable y firme. Tenía la cintura fina, pero al llegar a sus caderas aquello era otro cantar.

—No eres horrible.

Sakura enrojeció al intuir la trayectoria que seguía su mirada, y se cruzó de brazos encogiéndose, como si así fuera a escapar de su profesional escrutinio.

— ¿Se p-puede saber qué estás mirando?

Sai levantó la vista.

—A ti—respondió llanamente—. Estaba considerando tus proporciones. Por eso te digo que no eres horrible—levantó las manos—. Yo sólo hice con Ino-san lo contrario a lo que había hecho contigo, pues no me había dado un buen resultado. Recuerdo que me pegaste un puñetazo en la cara.

Sakura lo miró ceñuda, y tras soltar otro bufido, continuó su errático caminar en eses.

—Fuiste muy, MUY desagradable.

—Pero yo me había informado de que con un apodo en clave humorística y cariñosa se conseguían establecer vínculos con mayor rapidez—se explicó.

—Pero no cuando no conoces de nada a la persona, Sai—respondió ella, paciente—. No puedes presentarte a alguien y llamarlo _feo, estúpido,_ o incluso _gordo._ Casi te la cargas con Choji. Esas técnicas son demasiado… —no parecía hallar la palabra adecuada—difíciles para ti.

Tropezó antes de soltar una risita y Sai sopesó sus palabras. Tal vez si carecía de otros recursos más básicos, especialmente los relativos a expresión y lenguaje corporal, no debería poner en práctica técnicas de jerga lingüística más complejas y que jugaban con dobles sentidos. A Sai no se le daba nada bien aquello.

—Ya veo.

Sakura se detuvo bruscamente frente a la puerta de un edificio de dos plantas de ladrillo claro. Se echó a reír sin razón aparente.

—Es aquí. Casi nos la pasamos, madre mía…

El juego de llaves se le cayeron un par de veces antes de conseguir atinar en la cerradura, tras tres pesarosos intentos. Sakura abrió la puerta y se descalzó con un par de patadas, dejando las botas tiradas de cualquier manera sobre el parqué.

—Ya estás en casa—comprendió Sai—. Puedo retirarme.

Sakura se echó a reír y el pelinegro la observó sin entender. Tardó unos instantes en reponerse y señalar las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, de cuya barandilla se colgaba a duras penas.

—Me parece que todavía no ha terminado la misión, soldado…—rio arrastrando las palabras—. Necesito ayuda—extendió los brazos hacia él, como un bebé desamparado—. Más.

No podría subirlas en su estado sin caer un par de veces por lo menos, consideró el de Raíz. Sai se introdujo en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí y le pasó una mano por debajo de los hombros, casi arrastrándola.

—Despacio, que nos caemos.

Escalón a escalón, consiguieron llegar al piso superior, donde Sakura le indicó la puerta de su dormitorio, al final del corredor.

—Mis padres no están, no pasa nada si hacemos ruido.

El ruido ya lo hacía ella por él. Sakura se tropezó con todos muebles y alfombras del pasillo habidos y por haber, hasta que por fin alcanzaron su destino. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación en semi penumbra, únicamente iluminada por el halo de la luna que se colaba a través del ventanal.

—Este es mi cuarto—le indicó—. Cuarto, este es Sai…

 _¿Qué es lo que dice?_ Las habitaciones no podían ser sujetos de presentaciones. Era una absurdez. ¿Era ahí donde precisamente residía la gracia? ¿La incoherencia de términos? Ella se reía con ganas, pero él no encontraba el nexo de unión entre aquellos conceptos.

—No lo entiendo.

—Porque eres idiota—atajó ella—. La cuestión es, ¡bienvenido a mi habitación!

No tuvo que dar más de un paso para trastabillar con un par de sandalias que habían sido dejadas de mala manera por medio de la estancia, y como resultado caer arrastrando consigo a su soporte humano. Afortunadamente, para los cuerpos de ambos, la cama de Sakura retuvo su inminente impacto en un colchón almohadilladlo y confortable. Mientras Sai trataba de distinguir sus propios miembros entre aquel amasijo de piernas y brazos, Sakura echó a reír de nuevo.

—Le caes bien.

—Lo asombroso es que seas capaz de comunicarte con ella.

Sai se incorporó sin llegar a levantarse del todo. Sakura lo contemplaba recostada sobre la cama, con el pelo esparcido sobre la colcha en mechones irregulares y una sonrisa ebria y brillante.

—Como tú, yo también tengo mis secretitos.

Inesperadamente, Sai se fijó en el movimiento que realizaban sus labios al hablar. En su anterior estudio se le había pasado por alto examinar aquella zona, que ahora le parecía tan llamativa. Qué descuido por su parte. Sus labios tenían una apariencia aterciopelada, de color rosáceo. ¿O era más melocotón? Se inclinó un poco más para cerciorarse de la solución correcta, sin atender al repentino mutismo que se había apoderado de Sakura dada su cercanía. Tuvo la tentación de alargar la mano para tocarlos; quería comprobar su textura, y si de verdad eran tan suaves como parecían.

Pintar la realidad con el rigor requerido formaba parte del trabajo de todo artista que se tuviera en estima.

— ¿S-Sai?

Las mejillas del moreno mostraban su pálido tono de siempre, blancas como el papel, pero las de Sakura parecían a punto de estallar.

—Qué.

Se sorprendió al reconocerse la voz más ronca de lo habitual. Sakura tragó saliva y, como él, clavó los ojos en los labios de su compañero.

—E-Estás demasiado…cerca.

El espacio personal, sí. Aquel era un aspecto muy importante, tenía entendido. Se consideraba grosero e irrespetuoso invadirlo sin permiso del propietario. Pero Sai consideró que se encontraba bastante a gusto, tendido sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y el calor que éste emanaba. Y tampoco era como si ella le hubiera pedido explícitamente que se apartara.

—Tal vez.

Sakura boqueó, con la mente incapaz de trabajarle a un ritmo superior al de dos revoluciones por minuto. Todo lo veía borroso, y no era capaz de pensar con claridad ni analizar qué cojones estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Únicamente sentía la respiración de aquella persona sobre la punta de la nariz, el peso de su cuerpo, y los pozos negros que eran sus ojos atravesándola con la mirada. El sujeto se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto rápido que a Sakura le aceleró el pulso e hizo incrementar la temperatura de su sangre un par de grados más.

Lo identificó como Sai. Sai, el odioso Sai. Se parecía tanto, tantísimo a Sasuke, que lo había odiado desde el minuto uno.

—Oi—su aliento se perdió en su propia boca—. Sakura…

La aludida se apoyó sobre los codos aupándose para destruir los escasos milímetros que los separan, para terminar por fundirse contra sus labios. Fue apenas un roce, posando su boca sobre la del chico, para comenzar después a moverla lentamente. Notaba la tensa confusión del muchacho, por lo que se dedicó a dejar pequeños piquitos a lo largo y ancho de sus comisuras, para después atreverse a puntearlos con la lengua. Sai se quedó estático como una roca, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo entre los labios que se iba a extendiendo hacia otras zonas todavía más desconcertantes y desconocidas. Por primera vez en su vida, se centró en sentir y dejar de pensar, y el conseguir hacerlo en un asunto de uso social tan recurrente como el que estaba experimentando no pudo sino colmarle de satisfacción. Estaba progresando rápidamente. Por eso, pensó, sería provechoso que él también colaborara en el tema.

Sai respondió al beso con la misma torpeza que Sakura, sorprendida al notar los labios del chico ponerse a trabajar. Le concedió un par de castos besos en la superficie de la boca, más curiosos y exploradores que otra cosa, pero apenas tardó unos segundos en abrir la boca y lamerle con la punta de la lengua la entrada a su cavidad. Al principio suave, luego más insistente, exigiéndole a Sakura que hiciera lo propio. Ella terminó cediendo, y soltó un débil quejido cuanto notó el músculo del muchacho moviéndose contra el suyo. Era una sensación extraña, húmeda, pero que no se notaba tan sucia como podía creerse en un principio. Él enredó una mano en su pelo, alzándole un poco más la cabeza para profundizar el beso, y ella no pudo sino colocarle las manos en el pecho, pero que no tardaron en trasladarse hasta la nuca. Se dedicaron a explorar y conocer los lugares de la boca del otro, a un ritmo peligrosamente ascendente. Sai atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Sakura, para luego enseguida volver a centrarse en saborear su lengua. No podía describir con palabras aquello, pero sólo sentía que de alguna manera, se estaba encendiendo algo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Algo desconocido había hecho _click_ en su cerebro. Le retuvo esta vez la lengua con los dientes y la chica soltó un gemido que lo turbó sobremanera. Sakura giró la cara para romper el beso y coger aliento. El pecho le subía y bajaba trabajosamente.

—N-Necesito respirar…

Le concedió ese punto, pero por su parte él necesitaba volver con aquello. Se recostó sobre los antebrazos y centró su atención en una nueva parte: el cuello. En _Corazón de kunoichi_ había leído que era una de las partes predilectas para besar, dada la cantidad de terminales nerviosas. Sakura pareció recibirlo de buen grado, porque fue soltando una cadena de suspiros mientras Sai se afanaba en hacerlo igual de bien que como se explicaba en la revista para adolescentes. Succionaba, chupaba y lamía con algo más de fuerza trazando círculos sobre su delicada piel. Aquello no lo había leído, pero le pareció una buena idea, y desvió su trayectoria para dirigirla hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, donde mordisqueó con cuidado. Sakura soltó un gritito más audible.

— ¿Te gusta?

La pelirrosa se puso todavía más colorada ante el comentario, si aquello era posible. Sai se había incorporado, interrogante: verdaderamente esperaba una respuesta, y conociéndole, tendría que dársela sino quería verse envuelta en una estúpida discusión.

—Sí—balbuceó.

El pelinegro la miró profundamente a los ojos y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Mantenía su semblante serio de costumbre.

—A mi también.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más apasionadamente, casi con violencia. Sakura se sentía una muñeca de trapo sin voluntad ni fuerzas entre las manos del pelinegro, que sorpresivamente, se colaron bajo su camisola sin permiso ni vergüenza. Sai tironeó de la prenda para sacársela por encima de la cabeza, y sin dejar de besarla, escurrió sus manos por debajo del sujetador. Sakura jadeó entre los labios de su compañero, sintiendo como sus pechos eran manipulados por el mismo. Se sintió algo avergonzada de su tamaño, y en ese momento hubiera deseado contar con la delantera de Ino, o mejor aún, de la de Hinata. Sus dudas se volatilizaron cuando el chico rompió el beso para poner su atención en los mismos, apartando la prenda hacia un lado y acercando la boca. Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

—E-Espera, Sai…

Sai no se detuvo, ni se veía capaz de hacerlo. Unos instintos animales que desconocía poseer parecían haber tomado el control sobre la máquina. Unas pulsantes palpitaciones se acumulaban en la terminación de su tronco inferior, más abajo del vientre. Sai había estudiado el cuerpo humano y sus necesidades fisiológicas en los libros de anatomía de la biblioteca, y reconocía su estado actual. Sabía qué tenía que hacer con eso, pero no estaba muy seguro del cómo. En ese momento sólo se centraba en el cuerpo que tenía delante, y en el deseo de hacerlo sentir bien. Disfrutaba al verlo retorcerse de placer y vergüenza. Y no era un simple cuerpo; era Sakura, su única amiga, la que ahora jadeaba ante los insistentes tirones y pellizcos sobre sus pezones. Sai se sorprendió cuando éstos endurecieron y aumentaron su talla. Quería ver bien, pero el sujetador se lo impedía. Llevó ambas manos bajo la espalda de la kunoichi, trasteando con el cierre durante un rato sin conseguir nada.

—No entiendo el mecanismo de este artilugio.

Sakura desvió la mirada y procedió por sí misma. Sonó un _click_ y Sai le arrebató la prenda de un tirón, haciendo que Sakura profiriera una exclamación y se cruzase de brazos sobre el pecho. Sai colocó una de sus manos sobre las de la pelirrosa, tratando de apartarlas, pero si por algo destacaba la chica era por tu fuerza colosal. Ella se mantenía firme, y de pronto, parecía enfadada.

—Déjame ver.

Ella frunció el ceño, y habló sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es justo. Tú estás vestido—habló con voz pastosa, todavía comida por el alcohol y el resuello del esfuerzo—. Me… M-Me da vergüenza.

Aquello tenía rápida solución. Sai se quitó la camiseta dejando a la vista su trabajado y níveo torso, sin ninguna ceremonia. Sakura se azoró ante la falta de pudor de su compañero, y se quedó con la mirada perdida en alguno de sus seis marcados abdominales. Delineó los superiores con la punta de la uña del índice y se maravilló cuando Sai dejó escapar un suspiro. Tener ese efecto sobre un chico, sobre un hombre, sobre él… la hacía sentirse… rara.

—Quiero verte. Por favor—pidió con una de sus sonrisas que no contribuyeron a mejorar la situación.

Sai volvió a coger las manos de Sakura, apartándolas lentamente, mientras esta vez la chica sí le permitía hacer. La contempló desde arriba con las manos en torno a sus muñecas, afianzadas sobre la colcha a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sakura se mantenía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta, ayudándose para respirar. El color de sus mejillas presentaba un tono unas cinco veces superior en intensidad al de su cabello. Al sentir la falta de actividad del pelinegro, se atrevió a entreabrir sus orbes para mirarlo bajo un velo de embriagada pasión. Sai sólo se dedicaba a recorrerla con los ojos, con apetito voraz, casi como si se la fuera a comer en cualquier momento.

—Deja de mirarme así… ¿quieres?

El pelinegro volvió a la realidad y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, que perdió todo el aire retenido en los pulmones bajo aquel nuevo peso.

—Eres preciosa en verdad.

Volvió a la carga con energías renovadas. Sakura soltó un quejido cuando en su ímpetu el muchacho le tironeó del cabello hacia atrás, con más fuerza de la requerida. Se afianzó con las uñas a sus blancos hombros mientras él trabajaba nuevamente en su pecho, bajando hacia el abdomen con una urgencia que asustó a Sakura.

—Calma. Un segundo, Sai…

Él colocó con firmeza una de sus manos en la zona de su espalda baja, mientras que con la otra no cesaba de acompañar con caricias y toqueteos el camino de saliva que dejaba sobre la tierna piel de su abdomen. Introdujo la mano ignorando cualquier capa de ropa y clavó sus dedos contra la mullida carne del trasero de Sakura. Ella gimió, comenzando a sentirse extraña con las ansiosas acciones del chico. Todo aquello estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, con demasiada urgencia, le gritaba su congestionada mente.

Perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo y pensamientos cuando Sai la alzó en el aire con una fuerza inusitada y la subió sobre sus propias piernas, jadeando. Volvió a devorarle la boca mientras esta vez ambas manos le acariciaban y exploraban sus nalgas, bajándole ligeramente las mallas y las braguitas en la zona posterior para facilitar mucho más las cosas. La respiración del chico se había hecho mucho más agitada, y cuando la aplastó contra él, Sakura lo sintió clavarse en su vientre a través de la tela de su pantalón. Una sirena de alarma comenzó a resonar por todos los rincones de su cabeza.

—Sai—le llamaba ella—. U-Un momento, por favor…

Sai no escuchaba. Su voz le llegaba lejana, ajena, como si realmente no viniese con él. Sólo tenía oídos para atender al propio sonido de su corazón, que le martilleaba aceleradamente en las sienes incapacitándolo para el raciocinio. Se sentía completamente desligado a su cuerpo y a sus movimientos, pero era muy consciente del efecto que éstos tenían sobre él. Se estaba dejando guiar por sus emociones, por esa novedosa y abrasadora picazón en su entrepierna y los latidos desbocados en su pecho. Se estaba rindiendo a sus sentimientos, como lo hacían el resto de los mortales. Como todos le pedían que hiciera. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama. Un nuevo aguijonazo apremiante al que no fue capaz de poner nombre guió su mano al interior de las bragas de Sakura, esta vez en su parte más íntima. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos quedándose completamente rígida y Sai jadeó al sentir la humedad de la chica contra su palma. Se atrevió a trazar un par de círculos que apenas convulsionaron a la pelirrosa.

Cuando hizo ademán de introducir el primer dedo, Sakura despertó de su letargo y lo retuvo con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Detente, Sai.

El chico parpadeó, esforzándose por mantener la mente lo suficientemente clara para pensar. Estaba avergonzada otra vez, comprendió. Sakura apretaba los dientes y se mantenía con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Él le levantó el rostro cogiéndola por la barbilla y se acercó. Sakura hizo gesto de apartarse, pero él le sujetó la cara por los carrillos y volvió a besarla, saturado como nunca. Aprovechó su descuido para escurrirse dentro de ella, y notar las paredes de su estrecha cavidad en torno a su dedo corazón.

Sakura soltó una exclamación y rompió el beso, empujándolo sin verdaderas fuerzas.

—Basta.

Él se mantuvo dentro. Sai no comprendía: ella le decía que parase, pero su cuerpo se comportaba de una forma completamente opuesta. Lo notaba desesperado por recibirlo, doblándose debajo de él, arqueándose para recibirlo, pero la pelirrosa se negaba. ¿A quién tenía que atender? ¿Cuál de los dos contenía la respuesta verdadera? Él estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer. La notaba igual de acalorada que sí mismo. ¿Por qué no podía tener las ideas igual de claras?

— ¿Te duele?

—No es eso—susurró ella.

— ¿Te avergüenza?

—Sí.

Sai retiró la mano, atento a la viscosidad que impregnaba sus dedos. Se apartó un poco para darle tiempo a recuperarse. Volvió a acercarse y Sakura le permitió un par de castos besos sobre las comisuras en un tono mucho más relajado, cosa que la tranquilizó. Sai ya había hallado la solución a su problema: antes se había tenido que quitar la camiseta para conseguir desnudarla. Era exactamente lo mismo.

Sin dejar de besarla, guió la mano de la pelirrosa hasta su propia entrepierna, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro al sentir una mano diferente a la suya contra su ahora aguerrido miembro. Era cierto que practicaba la masturbación de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando andaba falto de inspiración en sus obras. Pero saber que era la suavidad de Sakura la que copaba su pene lo volvía inestable. La obligó a hacer pinza para cubrir la máxima extensión posible y Sai apretó.

Sakura se quedó congelada unos instantes, a excepción de ahí donde Sai la obligaba a captar todo su ardor predominante, con la mano sujeta alrededor de la suya. Ahogó una exclamación ante la virilidad del chico; nunca se habría imaginado una cosa así, tan firme y delicada al mismo tiempo. El calor que emanaba traspasaba sin problemas la tela de su ropa interior y se fundía contra su palma, que con un gesto Sai terminó por cerrar alrededor de su hombría.

Cuando gimió y la instó a deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo, a Sakura se le bajó todo el alcohol hasta los pies.

—No.

Sakura apartó la mano con violencia y se la envolvió con la otra, apartándose ligeramente hacia detrás. Se incorporó sobre la cama para no quedar tendida sobre la misma en una postura tan vulnerable.

Sai se sentía como golpeado con un mazo gigante, desarrancado de la agradable sensación que estaba viviendo hasta hacía apenas unos instantes. Se inclinó hacia ella, consiguiendo que la chica lo rehuyera todavía más.

—Sakura…

—He dicho que no.

— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber él, con voz pastosa.

Ella se cubría el pecho con la colcha, manteniendo las piernas cerradas pudorosamente. No pudo mirarlo a la cara.

—Esto… no está bien.

Sai parpadeó confuso, acercándose a rozarle levemente el hombro y el hueso de la clavícula. Ella sufrió un escalofrío y todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron ante el contacto.

— ¿Por qué no? —repitió.

— ¡Pues porque no! —chilló ella—. H-He bebido demasiado… y tú eres mi compañero de equipo, Sai.

No entendía el problema.

—Pero se siente muy bien—alegó él, sin atender a razones—. No puede ser tan malo después de todo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces. _No, no, no, no._ Ella no quería eso. Comenzaba a recobrar la lucidez paulatinamente, volviéndose progresivamente consciente del peso de sus actos. Sai la miraba grave y semidesnudo, con aquel brillo predatorio todavía en la mirada que a Sakura no pudo sino aterrarle.

—Sí lo es—se frotó la cara—. Dios mío, qué he hecho…

Sai la agarró con firmeza de las muñecas y la pelirrosa lo contempló con pavor.

—Ha sido agradable—fue reclinándola poco a poco—. Por favor, Sakura, permíteme que yo…

—Suéltame—exclamó bien firme—. Sai, recupera el juicio y suéltame. Ahora mismo.

El pelinegro reflexionaba con exagerada lentitud. El cuerpo de Sakura se había cerrado, y respondía huidizo ante su roce. Ahora parecía estar acorde con lo que afirmaba su boca, por lo que las dudas de Sai se disiparon. Ella en verdad quería que se detuviera, pero él todavía recibía la punzada insistente y anhelante de su región inferior. Luchaba por mantenerse cuerdo y no ceder ante la presión palpitante. Si se despistaba un segundo, terminaría por arrancarle las mallas y hundirse en ella de una sola embestida. La mera perspectiva de imaginárselo se le antojó insufriblemente turbadora, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para desechar sus pensamientos. Temía correrse ahí mismo, en cualquier momento.

El agarre de sus muñecas se aligeró.

—Tú dijiste que me ayudarías a entender mis sentimientos.

Sakura abrió la boca, pasmada ante las palabras de su compañero.

— ¿Estás presionándome para que tenga sexo contigo, Sai?

El pelinegro se permitió unos segundos para dar con la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sí, eso creo—terminó por decir—. Quiero hacerlo contigo, Sakura.

—Buenas noches.

Su sinceridad y franqueza no le habían servido para nada. Sakura se desasió con su renovada fuerza y se cubrió con la colcha de flores hasta la coronilla, dejando a Sai con el torso al descubierto y sentado sobre la misma cama. Aquello fue como recibir una bofetada de despertador.

—Sakura, yo…

—Gracias por traerme Sai—habló a través de las mantas con voz ahogada—. Ahora lárgate de mi casa.

El corazón todavía le iba a mil. A Sakura se le hizo una eternidad hasta que escuchó a su compañero recoger su camiseta de algún lugar del suelo y volvérsela a poner con un frufrú de tela. Se hizo una vez más el silencio hasta que distinguió sus pisadas abandonando el cuarto, bajando las escaleras y el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse le indicó que Sai había obedecido finalmente a sus peticiones.

Estúpidamente, el rostro de Sasuke se le aparecía evocador, con una mirada de desprecio que caló en lo más profundo de la pelirrosa, como reprochándole el hecho de que lo hubiera sustituido por su aquel defectuoso suplente. Sakura quería gritarle que no, que en verdad ella nunca lo había sustituido y que él seguía siendo el único para ella.

Recompuesta del susto, el alcohol en sangre volvió a fluir a través de sus venas y Sakura rompió a llorar en un quedo llanto, en posición fetal y escondida sobre sí misma. Se sentía miserable como nunca.

Por su parte, Sai desechó la idea de volver a la fiesta y se dirigió directo a casa, más específicamente a la ducha. Después de vivir aquello la perspectiva de usar su propia mano se le antojaba amargamente insatisfactoria y decepcionante, por lo que para bajar todo _eso_ únicamente quedaba el frío como recurso final.

Soltó un último suspiro y un búho le respondió como su ulular desde la lejanía.

Ninguno de los dos shinobi fue capaz de pegar ojo el resto de aquella alocada noche.

.

* * *

¿Cuantos _clicks_ habéis contado? Click del sujetador, click del alma... XD

A propósito, el título del fanfic quiere decir "Vil culpable", de una mezcla que me he sacado de la manga entre latín y castellano. Filólogos clásicos, perdónenme si he cometido perjurio contra su sapiencia. Aquí una servidora es más de cuentas y leyes:)


End file.
